


Christmas Traditions

by everlarklane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, College, F/M, First Apartment, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlarklane/pseuds/everlarklane
Summary: Later, Percy would swear up and down that Bianca’s head damn near spun off when he’d opened that bag of hot, aromatic eggnog muffins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Later, Percy would swear up and down that Bianca’s head damn near spun off when he’d opened that bag of hot, aromatic eggnog muffins. 

Having braved the scouring New York winter to bring back a bag of his fiancee’s favorite holiday treat, he’d barely managed to kick the door close with the heel of his boot as he came in the door, three bags weighing down his arms. Setting them down on the kitchen table, Percy shrugged off his snow-soaked jacket and gloves with a, “I’m home!”

Shoving the first two bags into the nearest unused cabinet- they were still unpacking- Percy unwrapped the third to pull out a still-warm brown paper bag, tied close with a piece of twine.

“Percy!” Bianca said, bursting out of the living room with bright eyes. Any lingering irritation melted away as a sort of ethereal lightness and pure joy bubbled up inside him and a wide grin burst onto his lips. He opened his arms wide and stepped away from the counter as she threw herself against him, arms quickly slipping under his as she leaned up to kiss him.

Hardly holding back a giggle, Percy indulged her, leaning down slightly to meet her. For a second, they stood there until finally Percy backed away. His hands slid down her back as she looked up at him, laughter in her dark eyes.

“What?” Bianca asked, batting her eyelashes. Percy’s cheeks flushed with heat as laughter slipped out of him.

“I brought you something,” he said teasingly, heart fluttering as her eyes lit up. Slipping out of his arms, Bianca peered around him, eyes quickly zeroing in on the paper bag.

“You didn’t!” she said, nose twitching. Percy, laughing, ducked out of her way as she virtually launched herself at the bag, bad leg be damned. Leaning against the fridge, Percy watched as she tore open the paper to reveal three still-warm eggnog muffins.

“I love you, Percy Jackson,” Bianca growled, throwing herself into the chair and unwrapping a muffin. She bit down and practically melted in her seat. A low moan spilled out of her, and Percy’s cheeks went from warm to burning.

“So, what did you do while I was out?” Percy asked as he reached over to begin putting the groceries away.

“Put up the tree,” Bianca said. “I thought we should wait to decorate it together, but I did string up lights in the living room.”

“Thanks,” Percy said, rolling the plastic bags together and shoving them into another bag hanging by the fridge. “Does that mean we’re pretty much done unpacking?”

“Basically,” Bianca said, wiping the crumbs from her mouth. She yawned, stretching her freckled olive arms above her head. “Just gotta-” she yawned again and Percy unconsciously mimicked her- “finish the kitchen and decorations.”

Percy hopped up onto the counter with a smile. “I can’t believe we’ve reached this point,” he said, staring a little ways past Bianca. “Adults, moved in-”

“A house of our own,” Bianca added gently.

“Engaged,” Percy added breathlessly.

Bianca laughed, holding up her hand to admire the beautiful sapphire ring. The lights caught it and it shimmered.

“I thought I’d die before now,” Percy admitted quietly, his eyes moving to meet hers.

“Gods, can you imagine how different our lives would have been if I had joined the Hunters?” Bianca asked wonderingly, twirling one silky black strand of hair around her finger.

“I don’t want to imagine life without you,” Percy said softly, hopping down from the counter. Bianca slid off her chair and held out her hand; Percy spun her around and she landed, giggling against his muscled shoulder.

“You don’t have to,” Bianca said, grinning up with that gorgeous gap-toothed smile at Percy. He fought the urge to kiss her then- she was so beautiful in that moment.

“Thank the gods for that,” Percy said, kissing her nose instead. Their foreheads met and they stood there for a while, just breathing and reveling in each other’s presence.

“Percy?” Bianca asked softly.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Percy closed his eyes, a soft smile upon his lips as a pleasant warmth spread through his body. “I love you too.”

Bianca pulled away first, her eyes sparkling and wet. “We should probably start decorating the tree,” she said with a wet giggle. Percy gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped her eyes. Bianca groaned.

“What?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know why my eyes are watering!” she exclaimed, her laugh punctured by a snort. For a moment, both of them froze in shock, and then they started laughing harder.

“Gods, I love you so much,” Percy said, spinning her around. Bianca shook her head, leaning up to peck the bottom of his chin.

“Tree?” she reminded him.

Still a little breathless from laughing, Percy only nodded with a grin so wide it ached. Hand in hand, they half-walked, half-danced into the living room.

“Smaller than the box made it look,” Percy said, looking up at the five and a half foot artificial tree.

“Bit easier to decorate though,” Bianca threw back.

“The lights are nice,” Percy said. “You did a good job.”  
“I did, didn’t I?” Bianca said, throwing tinsel at Percy. “Chop chop.”

“I’m going, I’m going…”

Most of the decorations were scavenged from Sally or handmade by Percy’s little sister and Tyson. Some of them were given to them by their friends, some bought by one of them. There weren’t that many yet, but Percy hoped it would grow over the years.

Soon, almost every ornament was on the tree. Where the branches looked a little bare, he and Bianca had filled it with tinsel and their extremely poorly-made popcorn lines.

Standing back with the star in his hand, the tree wasn’t likely to win any awards. Despite the lumpy decorations and mismatched themes, it was beautiful. It was home.

“Do you want to put the star on?” Percy asked, wiggling it in his hand.

“I’m too short,” Bianca said, shaking her head.

“I can pick you up,” Percy said, winking. Bianca’s nose crinkled and she giggled, shaking her head.

“Okay,” she said, holding her arms out. Percy handed her the star and lifted her. She set the star on top and he placed her back on solid ground. He laced his hand through hers as they turned to admire the tree.

“Welcome home,” she whispered softly, leaning into Percy.

Pressing a kiss softly to that silky black hair, Percy felt something in him settle and a sort of rightness wash over him. _Welcome home._


End file.
